Boma
Boma is a male cape buffalo. He selfishly hogs a water hole during a drought. Biography Backstory Boma is a cape buffalo who lived under the reign of Ahadi and later Mufasa. ''The Lion King: Six New Adventures A Tale of Two Brothers While Ahadi is king, a terrible drought seizes the Pride Lands. Many Pridelanders come before Ahadi to complain about the shortage of food and water. During this meeting, a leopard tells Ahadi that Boma and his herd are hogging the only water source left in the Pride Lands and not letting any other Pridelanders near it. Ahadi is unable to address this problem, as other animals bring up the issue of the hyenas. Later, Rafiki follows Taka's scent to the last water hole left in the Pride Lands, where Boma is standing belly-deep in the water. As Mufasa approaches the pool, Boma rudely asks him what he wants. As tactfully as he can, Mufasa tells Boma that he must share the water hole with the other animals until the rains came. Unfortunately, Boma is not keen on this idea of sharing. But no sooner has he said this when Taka comes up from behind him and roars. The cape buffalo whirls around and demands to know what he's doing. Taka explains that he is enforcing the Lion King's orders. He then tells Boma that if he doesn't listen to Mufasa, he will have to face him in combat. Boma, greatly angered at this, laments on how Ahadi has sent his children to chase him away. He then accuses Mufasa of wanting to fight him. Mufasa tries to protest, but Boma ignores him and charges. Rafiki urges Mufasa to run, and the two race away with Boma in pursuit. As he runs, Rafiki begins to weaken. When he is unable to go any further, Mufasa picks him up and carries him away. But as they're escaping, Rafiki spots a log in the distance. Mufasa is confident and makes the jump easily. Boma, however, misses the jump and falls into the ravine below. Coming to a halt, Mufasa tells Boma that he himself had once fallen into the ravine. Boma angrily yells at Mufasa that he will have revenge. Mufasa tells him that they don't have to fight, for they are brothers in the great Circle of Life. But Boma ignores him and continues belting threats at Mufasa. He then says that "the others" will get Taka. Confused, Mufasa looks out into the distance and sees Taka rolling on the ground, laughing. Three cape buffalo from Boma's herd emerge from out of the grass and begin charging at Taka. They then begin to attack him relentlessly. Later, after Taka is cared for by Rafiki, Ahadi sends an elephant to help Boma out of the ravine. How True, Zazu? In ''How True, Zazu?, Zazu hears a strange rumor going around the Pride Lands about a mysterious beast. Concerned for the safety of the Pride Lands, he reports to Mufasa, who expresses concern as well. The Lion King starts to go around the Pride Lands and ask the other animals if they have seen or heard anything about the beast. He starts by talking to Boma, who had heard the rumor from an elephant. He tells Mufasa that he hasn't seen anything but is still nervous, since the elephant had sounded very much afraid of the beast. Later, while Zazu is flying over the Pride Lands, he sees Boma resting in his pool. Not long after this, a hoard of army ants invades the Pride Lands. Mufasa asks a crowd of animals, including Boma, to help stop the invasion. He informs the animals that if they were to move the rocks at the top of Zulu Falls, the water would have more room to flow and would wash away the invading army ants. The animals are uneasy, but Boma tells Mufasa that he is ready to fight, for he had lost his grandparents to the army ants years ago. When the animals are gathered on top of Zulu Falls, Mufasa instructs Boma and Pembe to push off the biggest boulders, while Muwa, Nzee, and Pudini handle the smaller rocks. With the combined strength of all the animals, the rocks begin to shake. Waiting for Mufasa's orders, Boma and Pembe prepare for the final push. Mufasa then shouts the order, and Boma and Pembe give the rocks a massive push, sending them hurtling off the falls. The ants are washed away, and the Pride Lands are saved. Personality and traits It should come as no surprise that Boma is leader of the cape buffalo; he is aggressive, controlling, selfish, strong, and short-tempered. He is also somewhat seclusive and gruff, as he doesn't seem to understand that there is a balance between species, which can affect the whole of the Pride Lands. His ignorance and selfish nature have been known to affect the well-being of those around him, such as when he refuses to share the water hole with the other Pridelanders during a drought. Many animals are hesitant to approach him, for his short temper and sharp tongue have made him a feared enemy, even to those such as Ahadi and Mufasa. He uses his strength, both physically and emotionally, to his advantage, which has ultimately given him dominion over his herd as well as over many of his fellow Pridelanders. Despite these negative traits, Boma seems to be somewhat cooperative when he is not being challenged or chided, as seen in How True, Zazu? References Category:Antagonists Category:Cape Buffalo Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:Pride Landers